


Faked Optimism & Dreadful Doubts

by lostillusion



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Script Format, Support Conversations, Support Logs, but not really, it's like 12 right now i should stop, no one wrote me a support so i did it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostillusion/pseuds/lostillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The supports Rank C, B, A, and S for Lucina and Female Morgan. You know, the ones that should've been made anyway for C, B, and A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> might be OOC???????? idk it's 12 and I'm too lazy to check

**Rank C**

MORGAN: Hello! Hey! Lucina!

LUCINA: Hm? Oh, hello Morgan. What brings you here?

MORGAN: Weeeeeeell, I heard from some lil' birdies that you're not feeling too well. Emotionally, I mean.

LUCINA: O-Oh? Really now...

MORGAN: Yep! So, here I am! In the flesh!

MORGAN: Coming to help our little princess from the desperation of her own thoughts!

LUCINA: I... see...

MORGAN: So, I prepared some games to help pick you up. I managed to nab some _really_ neat ones from the market the other day! Now, here we have—

LUCINA: I politely decline Morgan.

LUCINA: I appreciate the sentiments, but I don't think board games would really, er, "pick me up" right now.

MORGAN: Really? Aw, I thought I was getting somewhere... [ _thoughtful_ ] What do you think would make you feel better then?

LUCINA: I can't be too sure about that.

LUCINA: However, if it's not too much, perhaps you could keep me company.

LUCINA: Maybe that'll take my mind off of things, if you're so adamant about raising my hopes.

MORGAN: Really? Oh alright. Come on Luci, let's get to talking

LUCINA: Luci..?

MORGAN: Yeah, do you mind?

LUCINA: No... No, I don't. 


	2. Issues & Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rank B and shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fffffffffffff 12:37 am PARTY HARDY WOOOOOOO

**RANK B**

LUCINA: ...[ _sigh_ ] It seems that even Morgan's daily talks aren't really swaying the nightmares either.

MORGAN: La-la-la-la— hm? (Is that Lucina?)

LUCINA: I wonder if I could be as cheerful as she is if I was an amnesiac...

LUCINA: Really, anything for a tip of that optimism.

MORGAN: ...

LUCINA: ... Morgan?

MORGAN: ... (that's...)

LUCINA: Hm, did you say something? (Ah, did she hear me?)

MORGAN: You're wrong.

LUCINA: Huh?

MORGAN: I'm not that happy, being memory-less.

LUCINA: ...

MORGAN: I'm happy because, despite my flaws and unruly traits, there are people beside me.

MORGAN: That's what keeps me going. Actually, not having my memory scares me the most.

LUCINA: Morgan I—

MORGAN: [ _tears up_ ] How would you like it if suddenly you woke up in a field not knowing where the hell you were?!

MORGAN: How would you feel if the only memories of what you thought to be your life, actually might be not true?!

MORGAN: HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU COULDN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO YOUR MOTHER WAS?!

MORGAN: IT'S NOT THAT GREAT, LUCINA. [ _runs out_ ]

LUCINA: Oh Gods... What have I done? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify why i made them act as such; Morgan may be all fun and happy, but the worse thing they have to a problem is the deal with their memory loss, thus they hid that issue under a happy mask. 
> 
> Lucina we know for sure is probably stressed out about setting things right in this new timeline. it's a lot of stress for such a young girl that she's thinking of the what if's most of the time. she wants to be happy and happy is pretty much Morgan in her eyes
> 
> so yeah


	3. Resolutions & Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rank A and awwww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is now 12:44 am i repeat 12:44 am

**RANK A**

LUCINA: Morgan..?

MORGAN: ...

LUCINA: Morgan, I'm sorry I upset you. It was a slip of the tongue.

MORGAN: ...

LUCINA: I know I shouldn't have said that, without knowing your position.

LUCINA: But... I can't help but feel envious of how cheerful you are. How cheerful you seem to be, anyway.

MORGAN: ...

LUCINA: You might not remember much, but do you mind if I tell you about the future; our future?

MORGAN: ... No. You can tell me. 

* * *

 

MORGAN: So, our world is really dark and grim and desolate? A world without any hope?

LUCINA: To sum it up, yes.

MORGAN: ... That's... I suppose I owe you another apology.

LUCINA: Hm?

MORGAN: I thought that I could cheer you up from your sadness with silly games and conversations, but...

MORGAN: That was naive of me to do. I'm sorry, down-playing your feelings like that.

LUCINA: No, no! It's fine, really. I... actually liked your games and our conversations. They helped a little.

MORGAN: But they didn't help a lot, did they?

LUCINA: ...

MORGAN: ... Maybe... Maybe that's not that bad.

LUCINA: What do you mean?

MORGAN: I mean, if I fixed your problems just like that, we wouldn't talk or play around with each other as much as we've had, right?

MORGAN: We wouldn't have strong bonds if that first conversation fixed everything all up. Actually, I doubt we would even talk again after that exchange.

LUCINA: That's... Well, I suppose you're right.

MORGAN: It's like Father says, we're no pawns of a scripted fate.

MORGAN: The bonds we make are the things to shape our future. There's no such thing as a predestined fate, because anything can change!

LUCINA: ... [ _smiles_ ] Yes, I do believe so!

LUCINA: We can't keep dwelling on the past or the future.

LUCINA: We must focus on what we're doing now and focus on the people who care for us so we can care for them equally; so we can protect them!

MORGAN: Yes!

MORGAN: I shouldn't be stuck on my lost memories and focus making on new ones!

MORGAN: This is my clean slate, so let's start writing this new life!

LUCINA: Yes! I also shouldn't fear for the future we've hailed from.

LUCINA: We have already changed the previously written past!

LUCINA: I must focus on the Father today rather than the Father than once was!

MORGAN: _LUCINA_! I think we just solved both our problems.

LUCINA: [ _laughs_ ] Yes! I do believe so!

[They hug each other]

MORGAN: I'm still sorry though.

MORGAN: I hope we can get to play some more games and talk about other things that aren't our problems, Luci.

LUCINA: I am also sorry too.

LUCINA: Additionally, I wouldn't mind talking to you more after this.

LUCINA: Oh, and might I ask; Luci?

MORGAN: Yeah. It's more suitable for you.

LUCINA: How so?

MORGAN: It's much more cuter for a cute princess.

LUCINA: [ _flushes_ ] M-Morgan!

MORGAN: Haha! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty much what i said in the previous chapter; morgan has increasing insecurities about memory loss and lucina worries about the past and the future
> 
> both need to chill out


	4. To Which You Get Hitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RANK S AND IT's 12:56 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip me

**RANK S**

LUCINA: Um, Morgan?

MORGAN: Hm-hm? Who is it— oh, Lucina! Is it time for our daily talk already?

LUCINA: Well, not exactly. D-Do you mind?

MORGAN: Nope! I always have time for you!

LUCINA: [ _flushes_ ] Well, [ _clears throat]_ yes.

LUCINA: That's what I want to talk about.

MORGAN: I don't think I understand.

LUCINA: Um, how about I show you these instead?

[She holds out a bouquet of daisies]

MORGAN: Wow! What pretty daisies! Where'd you find them?

LUCINA: Do you remember that last town we went by?

LUCINA: How you help those kids out in the orphanage?

LUCINA: They wanted to give you these as a thank you.

MORGAN: Aw, that's sweet of them! Thank you Lucina!

[MORGAN takes the flowers, but backtracks]

MORGAN: Wait... How'd you know that I helped out the orphanage?

LUCINA: ... I, um, saw you. When I was helping out.

MORGAN: Oh! I thought it was something else.

LUCINA: Something else..?

MORGAN: Yeah, you know. I thought you were watching me or something, haha! [ _flustered_ ]

LUCINA: ... [ _fiercely red_ ]

MORGAN: ... Oh. OHHHHHHH.

LUCINA: I can assume that you understand my intentions..?

MORGAN: Luci, I... I actually don't know what to say.

LUCINA: That is alright, I am prepared for rejection.

MORGAN: Wha—?! No!

LUCINA: No..?

MORGAN: No! YES! Wait, I mean yes to the no! I mean, ugh!

MORGAN: What I'm trying to say is that I'm so happy I can jump off of Yarne while he's running in his bunny form!

MORGAN: I accept!

LUCINA: Are you— are we on the same page about this?

MORGAN: You're in love with me right?

LUCINA: I... Uh...

MORGAN: _Well_?

LUCINA: ... Yes.

MORGAN: Great! I love you too!

MORGAN: Now let's get hitched when this is over!

LUCINA: M-MORGAN!

MORGAN: What? It's what we both want, right?

LUCINA: ... Yes, I would believe so.

MORGAN: Then what's wrong with getting married after this?

LUCINA: ... We're not getting married now.

MORGAN: ?

LUCINA: The flowers.

MORGAN: OH! That means—!

LUCINA: Morgan, will you marry me?

MORGAN: Yes! Yes!!! _Finally_!

LUCINA: I-I'm so happy! ... Wait, finally?

MORGAN: Well, I've been in love with you since like forever! That's why!

LUCINA: Wha—?!

LUCINA: I...

LUCINA: Gods, I'm an idiot...

MORGAN: Yep! But you're my idiot, forever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE WOO

**Author's Note:**

> would you look at that


End file.
